Violent Ends
by MyJournalSecrets1
Summary: Rose wakes up in a forest just wanting to go home but realizes she no longer can. She has freed herself from a darkness the moroi world have tried to hide for centries. This reawakend evil need Rose and she has to find out why before they find her first.


Something was happeing to Rose that she didnt understand. when she descides she needs help, everybodys wrapped up on dimitri and his transformation. As rose starts thinking she insane, her odd behavior didnt go unnoticed by others. as Rose struggles with the now awoken feelings, she would of never thought her descions would lead her to a devestating outcome.

prolouge

Innocence. Pure innocence surronded him, not tainted by lust or hate or even fear. So innocent I was almost blinded by his aura. I was tempted to drain every bit of innocence in him right there but waited because I was above that.

His aura had developed a tint of pity, pity for me. His sorrowful eyes pierced through me as if he was the one seeing souls. I tried to ignore the stirring in my stomach but the feeling regestered something I long forgotten. A feeling I just seemed not to remember.

I looked at him, passed him, through him and I since the pleading in him. He was pleading with me. He dropped before me and he began to beg. He begged for me to take his soul, to torture it, to do as I please, "... just leave her soul at peace, I beg of you".

I watched him on his knees before me and I waited to feel the amusment,the amusment I always felt when these pathetic humans came before me, Only it didnt come. I didnt find amusment in this scenerio. He wasnt begging me to leave him at peace, he wasnt begging me to take a sacrificed soul, he was begging me to take _his_ soul.

I felt another stir of emotions and it infuriated me. Who was he to make me feel so, so different?

I walked past him and demanded the nearby demon to bring me the womans soul. A few seconds later, he brung in the woman named Elizebeth and she too had so much innocence that i had to strain myself before I drained her.

She stared at me, just as the man did and her eyes looked so old, so wise, I felt like I couldnt possibly know or seen more than she has. But the way she looked at me, as if i wasnt a moster but more like a person that was making wrong decisions, had me feeling a since of familarity. I couldnt grasp the feeling that was trying to claw its way to my memory but I ignored it.

I noticed she was no longer looking at me but behind me. She was staring at the man on his knees and I watched as her aura glowed a mouthwatering gold. She walked past me and had gotten in the same position as the man. There aruas were so bright, so mouthwatering, so familiar.

My mind was trying to remember something that I locked away, locked somewere deep inside my soul. The part of my soul I have ignored in over a year.

I felt myself tremble as I remember that part of me,that part that will never be me again. _I chose this life_, I repeated to myself.I chose who I am and with that in mind I made my way in front of the 2 people I planned to bleed dry of innocence.

Somebody had handed me a sharp object, a dagger.I was meant to let my victims bleed so that these demestic things could feed.I smirked at the thought of hearing their screams and merciful cries. With the sudden ravenous snarls from my watchers I faced my victims.

What I witnessed had me nearly buckle.

They were staring at eachother with so much intensity,it felt like I was intruding on a private episode of theres.

The way he looked at her, the way his dark green eyes sparkled as he watched her. The way she caressed his cheek with one hand and had her other one over his heart, the way she clung to the comforting words he gave her. The way that there aruas fit together perfectly, like two puzzle piceces.

I saw the memory that was despreatly trying to get my attention since he walked into my line of sight. I saw Dimitri, my Dimitri holding me to his chest and telling _me_ conforting words. I saw Dimitri trying to find a way to save_ my_ life, _my _soul.

They were in love and not just in love, they were soulmates. They were what I use to have, the part of me that I had turned my back on.

All the feelings I felt before I stepped foot in this place, came at me like a recking ball. Love, heartbreak, and hope.

I looked back at the couple and I felt like I had awoken, like I finally dragged myself out of my dream like haze. I tore my eyes from the couple and looked around me.

What I saw was so mortifing, so horrible, I couldnt grasp what I was seeing at first. I saw evil everywere, evil that I let happen, evil that I was apart of. I heard screams and groans of pain. I smelt blood and burning skin. And I was apart of it.I was apart of this.

As if the couple could since the change in me, they both looked up simutanesly and the man spoke the words that set me free, the words that forever changed me; "dont hurt her," he said.

"dont hurt her." dimitri said

I dropped the dagger.


End file.
